The Sucker he Always Was
by Mrs.AmyCohen
Summary: Harry Potter is 36 years old. He has not seen or heard from the Dursleys in 19 years. So when he receives a strange letter from Petunia he is left completely dumbfounded
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I dont own Harry Potter.

A/N-I got this idea for the movie Jane Eyre. It's not much but I hope you like it.

"Wake up!" Harry Potter awoke to his wife shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Ginny shoving a letter in his face.

"What is it love?" He asked taking the letter.

"The muggle mail carrier brought it for you. It's from your Aunt."

"Aunt Petunia?"

"I reckon so. Read it."

Harry opened the envelope to find Aunt Petunia's perfect hand-writing.

_Harry Potter,_

_I am writing you, to alert you that your Uncle Vernon is gravely ill. I know that he was not exactly your favorite person, but he did provide a home for you when there was no where else for you to go. He and I tried our best to accept your practicing of "magic", and even though it was hard for him to understand why you would want to go to Hogwarts, he never kept you from attending. We never loved you as a son, but you were my sister's son, and it must count for something that we took you in. So Harry, I am asking you to please be grateful for the many years we cared for you, and come visit Vernon in his deathbed. It would mean alot to him as a dying man, for you to come to him, bid him farewell, and thank him for providing you a place to live during your youth._

_Petunia Dursley_

Closing the letter, Harry looked at Ginny. She sighed and grabbed his hand.

"This is going to be a a tough decsion for you to make, Harry."

"I know."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I think my mum would have wanted me to go, and bid the old bastard farewell."

"Then we'll go.But the question is when will we go."

"If he's dying, we best go soon."

"How about this evening?.

"Ginny that's awfully soon. What will do with the kids?"

"Leave them with Mum and Dad of course! And I'll have Mum whip up a Shepard's pie for Petunia and Dudley."

"Oh he oughta love that. Well okay. Then it's settled we'll go tonight."

"Okay, well then I best get over to Mum's with the kids. Be back in a hour."

With a loud crack Ginny disapparated out of the room, and Harry lie back down. He was angry. What nerve Petunia had asking him to come, bid Vernon farewell. Vernon had never done anything for him, and he hated the bloody old fool. And even though he knew deep down that his Mum would want him to do this, he could already feel the resentment that he felt towards Vernon Dursley boiling up inside him. They never treated as a son, yet they had promised Dumbledore they would, and they thought his way of life was disgusting, yet Harry was still going to be trotting off to see them, just like the sucker he always was.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Ginny returned from The Weasleys' home. In her hands she held a Sheppards pie that gave off a wonderful aroma. Harry was extremly nervous about going to see the Dursleys. He had no feelings for them and as far as he had ever known, they had no feelings for him. So why would Vernon Dursley want to see the face of someone he loathed, while lying in his deathbed? After asking himself that same question for what seemed like an enternity, Harry still had no answer.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Yes love. It's now or never." Harry took Ginny's hand and with a loud crack, they were gone.

They arrived in the living room of number 4 Privet Drive. I looked so very different. Harry had not expected them to move back into the dreadful house after the war, but they did. The Dursleys were odd in those sort of ways.

"So this is it?" Ginny spoke with a certain feeling of tenderness in her voice.

"Yeah. This is-" Harry was cut off by Pertunia running down the stairs.

"I HEARD A NOISE!" Pertunia screeched.

"That would be us." Harry said.

He looked at his aunt. She had aged terribly. Her once blonde hair was completly gray, and her horsey face was covered in wrinkles.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry-" Petunia looked completly dumbfounded.

"Aunt Petunia. You wrote me. You said Vernon was sick. Dying."

"Well he is. But my godness...your a man. Just like Dudders."

"Aunt Petunia are you feeling okay."

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little senile, but fine."

For once in his life Harry completly agreed with his aunt. She must have gone crazy, with Vernon being so sick. Vernon and Dudley were her life, and with one of them being sick, she would surely go insane. Just as Harry was about to speak again Petunia began pointing at Ginny.

"Who? Who is she?" Petunia said.

"This is my wife of nineteen years, Ginny." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh. What is she holding?" Petunia pointed to the pie.

"It's a sheppards pie. My mum made it for you and Dudley." Ginny finally spoke.

"Lovely." Petunia took the pie."Well come upstairs. Vernon and Dudley are there."

The three of the them walked up the stairs, and and entered the master bedroom. Harry looked up and saw a huge bed with about seven people crowded around it. Five nurses, a man that Harry recognized to be Dudley and a woman who looked like she was Dudley's wife. When he entered the room, the people around the bed stepped away so he could see Vernon. He looked sickly and surprisingly thin. Although his face was still purple, and scrunched up as though he was sucking on a lemon.

"Hello Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first time Harry had seen Vernon Dursley in years, and all he could say to him was "Hello boy". He couldn't even address him as Harry, or Mr. Potter, or something besides "boy". Harry could feel the anger toward the dying man building up inside him. He began to turn red, as sweat pured off his forehead. He was about to tell Vernon to show him more respect or he give him a pigtail as Hagrid had done to Dudley many years ago, but Ginny silently grabbed hold of his hand. This calmed him down greatly.

"Hello Vernon." Harry said with a twinge of venom in his voice. "This is Ginny. My wife."

"Hello Ginny." Vernon said barely looking her in the eye.

"How are you feeling Mr. Dursley?" Ginny asked trying her very hardest to be nice and sincere.

"How does it look like I'm feeling? You foolish girl, I'm-" Vernon began to say, but was overtaken by a coughing fit."dying."

"Well lets get one thing straight Vernon. You may be dying, but you will not call my wife foolish, nor will you adress her that way." Harry said, his tone sharp.

Vernon merely chuckled and looked Harry straight in the face with a twisted smile." Well I can see you're still arrogant, and ungrateful. I suppose there are somethings that not even age can do away with." With a more serious and angry look on his face he raised his sickly, old voice and said,"Everyone out! I have to speak to the boy!"

Petunia rushed over to the bed stroking Vernon's hair lightly.

"Now. Now. We don't want you to make yourself upset. Just calm down." she said.

"Petunia! I'm serious! Get out! Out I said!" Vernon roared so very loudly that even Petunia scurried cowardly out of the room, dragging Ginny with her.

Now it was just Harry and Vernon left in the room. They stared at eachother for what seemed like forever without blinking, until Harry spoke.

"What could you possibly want to say to me Vernon?"

"Why? Why did you come?"

"Petunia asked me to."

"Ridiculus! Why would she do that? What would possese her to that?"

"She thought that maybe it would please you."

"Seeing you, boy, would never please me, even as I lie in my deathbed. But that does not mean that your little visit does not bring great significance."

"What could possibly be significant about this?"

"The fact that I have in my possesion, certain things that belonged to your Grandmum. Things she wanted you to have."

"Like what?"

"10 thousand pounds."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Why have you kept this from me Vernon? Why?"

"I have here a check for 10 thousand pounds. I know it's not the kind of money that your kind uses, but I thought you might want it."

"Well hand it over Vernon."

"Before I give it to you boy. I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you will use it to get Dudley out of debt and virtually, end up saving his life."

A/N- ahhhh cliffy. well what do you guys think. OPINIONS!!!


End file.
